sunderingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraghammer
Located deep beneath Kraghammer mountain in Morcam , the city of Kraghammer is the ancestral home of the dwarves. The city is also infamous for being where collected magic users are sent for Shard training. City Layout The city is generally split into three tiers which circle the main cavern. Note: These are not all of the locations within each of the rings, only the locations that the party has visited/been made aware of. Top Ring The top layer of the city is generally the first layer that travelers come in on. As such, it has many of the more impressive establishments including large residential districts, the majority of the city's temples, facilities related to collection, and a plethora of inns. The Vagrant Glass Run by Rhea and Lycius Lok, the Vagrant Glass is where Signis first met the party. There are some apparent connections to the Jade Hag, as Signis was able to get room for free. Miscs and Stuff Run by Corrillus (tiefling, m), this general goods store has some criminal aspect, as Signis told the party that things would be cheaper than normal, but to absolutely not try and barter. Rhone, Id, and Zanna went clothes shopping during the preparation of the Watertree debacle. Headquarters for the Cleavers The headquarters for the Cleavers, a legally sanctioned mercenary guild. The party never went in, but walked by and learned about it briefly while inquiring about where to find bastions of Morcam's authority. The Hammer of Light The temple for Moridin in Kraghammer. Currently unused and empty. The Penned Archives The temple for Ioun and a public supervised library. Anyone is allowed in but is supervised while they browse and they must leave all items at the door. Rhone, Id, and Zanna went into the library to do research early in their stay in Kraghammer. The Mithril Estates One of the oldest institutions in Kraghammer, this bank has always been run by the dwarves, even while they've been enslaved (though they are strictly supervised by the Shards). There are multiple layers to the bank, each of which has more and more valuable contents ranging from small safe-deposit boxes to complex vaults with artifact-level items. Middle Ring The center ring of the city is almost entirely shops, with some residential sections with inns and brothels scattered about. The Bloody Thorn Outwardly appearing as a very shitty brothel, this business is actually a front for the Jade Hag, who use this as an entrance to their base of operations. Signis took Shiny here to meet with Joanna and acquire a few disguise kits for members of the party before the Watertree debacle. Cob's Cobblery Spoken of very highly by Signis, Cob's Cobblery is exactly what it sounds like: a cobblery. According to Signis, they make the best shoes in the city. The Reinforced Armoire Run by Meredith Tempsey, this high-quality armor shop offers all sorts of protection from physical harm. The name was actually a misprint originally, but it caught on so Meredith decided to keep it. Briefly visited by Gavin as he wanted to sell some extraneous items. Potions and Lotions Run by the titillating Barrius Tempest, this apothecary specializes more in the latter half of his shops name. While he has potions for sale, he seems disappointed if customers don't at least take a look at the lotions he has available. The party stopped in during their first outing with Signis into Kraghammer and most notably Elamros purchased a 'Lubricant of Difficult Terrain' for purposes not strictly specified. The Crafty Djinn A general magic item shop known for the quality of its wares. Run by a blue dragonborn who introduced themselves as Socys. Requisitioned by the Steephall Slaughterers for a variety of magical item upgrades and purchases. The Fluffy Flumph A magic item shop specializing in solely weapons, this stores façade appears as a giant flumph who moves through magical illusions. Velon Sparksaver, the stores proprietor, appears to have connections to both the Shards (one of whom was perusing wares when the party first stopped in) and the Jade Hag, as Signis was able to create a more favorable transaction for his friends by mentioning the name Joanna Weasletale. Slave Pits The slave pits are where the majority of the dwarves live and not-so-coincidentally, where the majority of the city's crafting takes place. Watertree Prison From the outside, this building seems like a small scale jail meant to hold drunkards and other low-level offenders. However, at the end of the 'main' row of cells, there lies a door that appears to glow with a faint white light and emits the smell of citrus. It is through this door that the heads of the first-wrought dwarven clans were led when the Elder King assumed power, and many other notable criminals over the years. It was widely suspected that they were being held but never confirmed. In the Steephall Slaughterer's attempt to break into the prison in the hopes of finding the elusive 'OT,' they discovered what was on the other side: a large circular room containing an orange tree with a door set into it (along with a shard and Avrira when the party first entered). The door in the orange tree led to the real Watertree prison; a sort of demiplane of water watched over by some sort of ancient sea creature called Cleavebeak. Occupants don't need to breath while in this plane, but they do need to stay near the areas of warm water. Not only that, but the party quickly discovered that time within the prison passed twice as fast as the time outside. The only real architecture in the plane is a series of roots and vines, which branch out from a central glowing knot to individual cells in which the prisoners reside. The prisoners currently held within include but are not limited to: Government Ruled by the frequently absent Elder King whose rule is enforced by the Shards as well as a surprising lack of resistance from the people in Kraghammer. When the Elder King took over he reorganized the dwarven citizens into organized forced labor and relocated them all to live in the lowest area of the city proper, the slave pits. Since then the shards, along with hired mercenaries from the Cleavers, and reinforcements from the Cold Ruin have kept a near perfect control over Kraghammer and its population. As for running the day-to-day Shards provide direction and orders for the production machine as well as dealing with any squabbles. Any infractions or lawbreaking will land citizens and visitors in Watertree prison for a little while until they have learned their lesson. Any larger legal disputes can be brought to Shards to be settled. History Kraghammer is one of the oldest cities of the dwarvish people, it is also the last great city from the era of the Nodrisian Empire. Its first king was Nodrin, a demigod of Moridin, asked to rule and protect the dwarven people. Little is known currently about what transpired however at some point roughly 2000 years ago the dwarven people rose up against Nodrin and took control of their own cities. Since then Kraghammer has been ruled by a series of dwarven kings, most of which have been members of the Firstwrought (spelling unclear). The party found a tome which included information on all the dwarven kings so far, a few of the notable ones that have been looked at are below. Upon counting there have been 35 dwarven kings of Kraghammer starting with Keldrik Duergar, and the beginning of his reign marking the start to the Dwed Kargol calendar, to the most recent Dolan Thrummaz, whose reign ended in 2210 DK. The Elder King has ruled since. Category:Place Category:Kraghammer Category:Morcam Category:Faction Category:Gameplay Category:History